Heat Wave
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Just a quick little fun fic about what I would love to see House and Cam do it the AC broke : Rated M for sexual content. Don't like it, don't read!


1The lab was hot. The fucking air conditioner broke again, in the middle of a heat wave. House was sitting in a chair, ready to melt into a puddle. "Fuck it's hot." He muttered to himself. He shed his normal attire and was now just wearing his faded T-shirt and jeans, still he was sweating. Opening his eyes, he looked across the room.

Cameron. She had removed her lab coat and was wearing a skirt that was incredibly short. Every time she bent over or reached to get something, he would catch a peek. Could be her panties, her ass cheeks or sometimes, if you used your imagination you could catch a glimpse of her slit. She was wearing a G-string.

She dropped her pen, bending to pick it up, she unknowingly gave House a full on shot of her undercarriage. House was hot and horney but this put him over the edge. His cock was throbbing painfully. A moan escaped him, causing Cameron to turn and look at him. She quickly saw the evidence of his desire and gave him a sexy smirk.

God, he looked so cute sitting there, hair out of control due to the heat and humidly. The huge bulge in his pants, he almost looked like a teenager. "Dr. House, you look uncomfortable. Is there anything I can do to help? A glass of water perhaps?" She purred at him.

"You're so hot." He said, yeah, he even sounded like a teenager. Heat can do that to people.

"Yes, it is quite hot in here. I wish we had a fan or something." She said absently, returning her attention back to her work.

She didn't even hear him approach her, but his hands were on her hips, his hot breath, on her neck. "You are such a tease Allison."

"What?" her breathless reply.

"That skirt and those panties... I think you were bending over in front of me on purpose."

"I was not." She whispered as his hand inched down her thighs and back up, this time under her skirt.

"Yes you were. You're one of those naughty little girls who come off all wholesome and then fuck your brains out. Do you want to fuck _my_ brains out Allison? I know I want to bend you over this counter right now. Would you like that?"

"Dr. House."

"Hummm, keeping it formal, that's fine. You can play Nurse Naughty. Remember that you have to follow my orders." He was rubbing his hard cock on ass, lifting her skirt in the process. He was thankful now that he took that extra Vicodin, he was going to need it. He slid his hand around the front and down to her heat. She was so wet; it was seeping through the lace of her panties. "Hummm..." he moaned again, sliding his fingers under the flimsy material. She gasped.

"Smooth, hot, wet, see Nurse Naughty, you_ are_ ready for me." Bring his finger up to his mouth. He tasted her essence, "Tasty too."

"Oh God!" was her reply. He began to nibble on her neck as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. His fingers found her nipples and began to tease them into harder peeks. Sweat was beading off both of them. Their combined heat set them on fire.

Cameron's ass began to move against him. She couldn't stop herself. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in life. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back, "Say it."

"What?" She moaned back to him.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, for you."

"Oh God, House."

Another tug on her hair, "Dr. House to you, Nurse Naughty."

"Dr. House, please." She moaned, pushing her ass harder into him. "I want you inside me. I want you to make me scream. Please, make me cum." She begged.

With this, the animal side of man took over. He reached under her skirt and ripped her panties off. Quickly he slid a finger inside of her. Cameron cried out and leaned into his hand. This gave him enough room to loosen his pants and slide them down with the other hand.

Removing his finger, he applied gentle pressure to her back, bending her over. Grasping her hips, he pulled her, burying himself deep inside her with one hard thrust. She cried out, he cursed and clenched his teeth.

He began to move, long, hard strokes. Cameron grasped the sides of the counter to help support their combined weight, as she pushed back into him. He was hard and huge, feeling her completely. Increasing the rhythm, he reached around and stroked her clit, sending her soaring higher. He felt the first squeeze of her tight sheath, and gave himself up to her. With one deeper stroke, he sent them both over the edge, crying out their fulfillment.

Slowly, reluctantly, he withdrew from her. Pulling his jeans up, he limped back over to his seat and sat back down. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a slight smirk on his face.

"Ok," Cameron said. "Is it still called Commando when a woman does it?"

"Just think of it as personal air condition." He told her with a laugh.


End file.
